Hopeless Love
by Nancy Haibara
Summary: Eren's seeing someone and it's not Mikasa. Mikasa knows about it and is against it. Eren's not backing down. What will happen to Mikasa? Mikasa/Eren, Rivaille/Mikasa.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Firstly, I want to thank a friend of mine to have put up with my incessant messages. Haha. Secondly, please go easy on me for this is the first fic that I've ever written and you might find it too short, but I just want to know what you think about it and if this story is welcomed or not.**

A girl was sitting and emotionlessly looking at a door across from her position. Just as she was going to get up and leave, the door was opened from the other direction by no other than a boy. Upon seeing the boy, she walked hurriedly to the door and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Why did you agree to go out with her?" the girl asked with a monotone voice. "Even though you know it is not a good idea?"

"I am not sure.. It just happened.. I just felt like it's the right thing to do..." the boy replied while fidgeting, "But more than that, why do you even care?"

'Am I not allowed to care about you? You've changed too much... Way too much.' The girl thought staying quiet and looking at her boots as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. She then took a sharp intake of breath to calm herself and then tried to speak normally, "So, you're telling me that I can't care anymore about you?".

That statement snapped the boy's conciousness, making him regret saying those horrible things to her. He started feeling more and more uneasy and tried to apologize. But before the word even left his lips, a voice interrupted him.

"-don't, just don't say anything anymore." the girl whispered weakly and pushing herself away from the boy and walked out the door with her head hung low. The mere sight of the dejected girl tore his heart, the girl was her only family after all. He lay down on the bed looking up the ceilings, pondering about whether his choices had been right to make her feel that way.

'Did I make the right decision?' is what he kept asking himself.

**A/N: So... Did I make the right decision to write and post this? Please tell me so I can consider continuing it. Anything is accepted. Please R&R~ **


	2. Meeting

**A/N: **Thanks to Orithyea, Lil' Chrome-chan, Nazo, Silentux131, Dere-chan, Shirayuki0917, IsyPerolla, Kim20, Wanxerz, animeloverforeverjapan, and Kemeyeoz for the reviews and/or follows~ XD

And regarding the question about pairings, the pairing is going to be Rivaille/Mikasa and Eren/Mikasa. I'm sorry if I've misled you in some ways. *bows*

**Eren's POV**

After lying down on the bed for a while and thinking gloomily, I decided to wander around the HQ. I felt so depressed and unconsciously, I began to regret my decision. I even tried to forget what just happened to convince myself that I'd made the right choice.

I know very well that it's not wrong to go out with someone without Mikasa's permission, she's only a sister to my anyways, but her expression bothers me so much. 'A usual sister would never even bother to know who their brother are dating... So, what am I to her?' kept on replaying inside my mind like a broken tape.

After walking for God-knows-how-long, I found myself in face to face with the door to the meeting room. I was wondering about how I ended up in front of this room until I suddenly remembered, as if struck by lightning. _**They told me to come here after cleaning up the rooms upstairs. Why did I forget?**_ Panicking I almost ripped a handful of hair out of their places, worried that I might really get killed by the other squad members or possibly the Corporal instead, which didn't mean it would be any better.

When I finally composed myself, I walked into the room to find that only one person's present. That person has her hair tied up in a messy ponytail not to mention, she's what people would call a Titan-maniac, Squad Leader Hanji. "Where's everyone?" I finally decided to ask after staring at her for a long time.

"I don't know. When I started talking about my experiments, they exit the door consecutively." She replied with an almost innocent tone and that makes me facepalm mentally. I can't help but ask myself about how such an oblivious person can survive from the expedition outside the walls.

"Th-" I almost told her what I was thinking when I thought the better of it and just stayed quiet. "Then, would you mind telling me about the experiments that you've done? I need to know what the experiment's about before I'm used as an experiment material, don't I?" I said trying to stay calm while thinking of how horrifying it is if I were to be one.

"So~ where do I start with?" She started to think as if contemplating what to say.

"What about their general similarities?" I suggested to her unsurely.

"Okay, they have several similarities, which I found out just yesterday..." She started explaining. I tried to listen intently, but after a few minutes my mind began wondering elsewhere to the day where all started...

_**"What are you doing?" The girl with short stature and blonde hair stated outright whilst glaring at me and Reiner.**_

_**"No-nothing at all." I stuttered out but then I got slapped on the back by Reiner. **_

_**"Aren't we supposed to be telling her to not run away from the combat training?" Reiner retorted.**_

_**"This class is pointless. What's important is your maneuvering skill. Your combat training won't help you to run away from the Titans." She showed no emotion at all.**_

_**"But still, aren't you supposed to get your hands on what you can? Or is it that you're scared of losing, huh?" Reiner said tauntingly.**_

_**"Oh? What's this? Are you challenging me?" she smirked ominously. If you think that her blank face is scary enough, you wouldn't want to see her smirking or anything that shows her bare fangs. (Seriously, I'm not joking about that.)**_

_**Unable to read the atmosphere, Reiner replied with an instant and loud "Yeah!", whilst I regretted stopping her and asking her about anything at all.**_

_**"Okay. You asked for it. Challenge accepted." Annie said with no sign of any emotion that could be associated with fear. After that being said, both Reiner and I prepared ourselves for a one-on-one with Annie. Each of us was holding a wooden replica of a knife on our hand as we were supposed to be the attacker and Annie's supposed to be on defense.**_

_**"Okay! Here I go!" Reiner shouted energically and charged towards Annie. I'm impressed at how Annie managed to look very disinterested and impassive that it seemed like she's ready to fight with anything, even a lion bare-handed. What surprises me the most was the fact that less than 10 seconds later, Reiner's already disarmed and kissing the dirt. **_Seriously? How did she do it? Reiner's like twice her size, or is it thrice?! It's still amazing either way!

_**"Your turn, I suppose?" Annie asked nonchalantly while looking at me as if she's not interested at all.**_

_**"Um... I think so..." after the short exchange of word, I began to launch an attack at her which she easily defended against leaving me in a dumbfounded way until I was introduced to the cold hard training ground. She even left right after she flipped me over!**_

_**Groaning in pain, I tried to get up without anyone's help. "Hey, Annie, why are you so good at combat when you said that it's useless?" I asked her while trying to keep up my pace with hers.**_

_**"My father taught me when I was little, I had no choice but to learn it." She replied monotonously.**_

_**"Why do you say that it's useless?" I asked in curiosity.**_

_**"Tell me one reason why it is not." She sighed and answered my question with another.**_

_**"Well, I don't know.. But that technique is great! Will you teach it to me someday?" I said like an excited puppy.**_

_**"No." She shot my request down instantly after the last word glided out of my mouth.**_

_**But in the end, she accepted it though... Is it because-**_

"Waaaah!" I screamed aloud as a face suddenly found it's place in front of mine.

"Did you even pay attention to what I said?" Hanji asked while pouting at my direction looking a bit annoyed.

My cheeks were tainted with red as embarrassment filled me and I looked away while scratching my head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying any attention.. Would you mind repeating what you said just now?" I said, feeling awkward that I've been caught.

"Okay. I'll repeat what I said.. So as I was saying, the Titans have senses of pain with them, although it's different from each other." She explained yet again, "I've tried stabbing the experimental Titans and they looked so pained. It hurts me so much to do such a thing to them." she said melancholically. And so, the conversation continued until dawn came. Just when we decided to have a rest, an alerting news is spread to us.

**A/N:**Sorry for the long wait. I hoped that this is worth the wait though... By now, you should've known who Eren is seeing though... Please forgive me for any errors and most importantly, thanks for reading~ X3


	3. What the

"What did you just say?" Hanji said while gritting her teeth hard. The atmosphere around her seemed to tense up instantly, causing those around to be petrified.

The person in question just stared with a frightened expression and lips quivering. When he finally managed to muster up his courage, he gulped and talked with his eyes opened up so wide it might as well pop out of their sockets, "The experimental Titans were killed off just now."

"And how did that happen?" The squad leader asked trying hard to keep her composure in check for the sake of the man's sanity. That seemed to worsen the guy's condition though as he became even more frightened by her calm and serious expression.

The man was silent for a while and when he replied, his answer was simple but spoke it's meaning, "S... Someone k-killed the Titans o-off... We still don't know who did it."

"Oh, is that so? Let's go out to the field then." she said with a straight face and desperation apparent on her orbs.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Meanwhile

_**"-stop it! Don't hurt him! Don't take him away from me!" **_

"Don't!" The girl screamed aloud, abruptly awakened and jerked upright while trying to catch her breath. Her blanket pooled around her lap, sweat gathering on her forehead, heart thundering inside her chest, and lungs searched desperately for air. She then chuckled darkly, "What was that? There's no way such thing can happen, right?" her eyes then turned dark and void of all emotion. "Yes, there's no way I'd ever let that happen..."

After deciding that she can no longer sleep, she got up and wore her red scarf then walked around the HQ in search of something to do. A few minutes of walk convinced her that there's nothing that she can do at all, since everyone else is pretty much asleep in their own room. _**Is Eren asleep too? I want to see him...**_. She thought while looking at his room's door longingly.

"Just a peek won't hurt, right?" She said trying to convince herself more than anyone else. She held on to the door knob cautiously and just as she was about to twist the door knob, the emergency siren suddenly echoed across the whole corridor.

"Who's there?" a rough and low voice resounded in the hallway. With his half-lidded eyes and his parted hair, he's the infamous Corporal and Squad Leader of the Special Operation Squad. "Oh. It's just you." He said boredly after spotting Mikasa.

After that being said, Mikasa only stared at him blankly as if asking what he meant by that. After concluding that she won't get any answers from the man, she just left him to find the source of trouble.

"Where do you think you're going?" He inquired with his usual baritone voice.

"I'm only going to the source of problem, Sir. Shouldn't I head to the place where it happens?" She asked looking as emotionless as usual, it was as if she was never downcast to begin with.

He hummed, "Is that so? I'll let you go for now." _**She looks different from her usual.. Did something happen to her or something? **_"Oi- where did she go off to?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Now, where did the sound come from?" Mikasa asked herself as she strode further and further away from the Corporal, listening cautiously to locate the source. Mikasa then closed her eyes to sharpen her hearing senses and walked towards where she thought was the source. She kept on walking till...

"Ow-! What the...?" A very familiar voice resounded in her ears. Then another voice came, "What's wrong...?" the voice then faltered.

"Mikasa? What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the location by now?" The voice resounded yet again, the sound of the boy who has saved her back then.

"Yes, but I don't know where the place is." She said trying hard to keep her cool.

"Oh? Is that so? Then, why don't you come with us~?" the previous voice chirped out, it turns out to be Squad Leader Hanji.

"If that's fine with you then I'll take up the offer" she replied monotonously. _**Why's she with Eren? And at nighttime too... **_Mikasa speculated all the possibilities as of why they're together while they took off together towards the infiltrated area.

"So, Mikasa, did you know exactly what happened?" Hanji said while glancing at her face.

The sudden question broke her little bubble of thoughts and snapped her back to reality. "Sorry, you were saying?" She asked back with slight blush on her porcelain-like face.

"Aww~ are you embarrassed? What were you thinking about anyway~?" The pony-tailed girl spoke with enthusiasm and amusement lacing her voice.

"Nothing... What did you ask me about again?" The red scarfed girl spoke monotonously.

"What were you thinking about?" Hanji inquired with a bright smile on her face.

"No, before that."

"Are you embarrased?" The smile almost slipping out of her face.

"No, no... Before that..." Mikasa said with her hands clenched up tightly on her side obviously not pleased with the Squad Leader's reply.

"Which?" She asked with her head tilted 'almost' innocently.

"Please don't play dumb with me. You obviously asked something previously" Mikasa replied with an edge of coldness to her voice.

"Ooh~ so scary~ Should I tell you or not~~?" she cooed.

"Te-" Mikasa started with a dark aura wrapping around her figure.

"Stop playing around Hanji" came the voice of a man whom Mikasa just got away from a few minutes ago.

"Aww... And I was just having fun too.. Why did you have to go and ruin it, Rivaille-heichou?" Hanji said while pouting and acting childishly. The Corporal just glared at her in reply which resulted in her raising her arms in resignation. "Okay, fine... You didn't have to get that angry.." the eccentric Squad Leader grumbled and then her face turned serious with a little tinge of sadness before explaining the situation to the two people. About the experimental Titans getting killed off in a very melodramatic way as if the Titans were the only thing that mattered the most in her life.

-:-:-:-:-:-

There was no ceiling above the experimental area, the blue sky with its puffy and fluffy looking clouds just adds more stress to the people in the area. It was as if the sky was looking down on them and mocking them for their failure.

"Where are the people who are supposed to be on lookout?" Commander Irvin inquired a sea of people standing around the area while keeping an air of calmness around himself. When no one answered he repeated it with a louder voice and pronouncing each word clearly for everyone to hear, "Where. Are. They?"

Suddenly, a person emerged from the questioned people, fidgeting and shivering from the commander's intimidating gaze. "Um... I-I..." He cleared his throat before continuing with "I am one of those people, sir..."

"So, would you mind to explain what happened here?" The Commander asked in an eerily calm tone.

"Y-yes, sir. A person broke into the place and had somehow killed off the experimental Titans. And the said person is very fast thus, I cannot stop the person in time." The soldier replied in a curt and clear voice.

After hearing of the situation, Irvin decided to just let him go for now and interrogated everyone and even checked all of their equipments personally with only the assistance of his trustworthy Corporal and Squad Leaders.

-:-:-:-:-:-

After the interrogation and equipment check-up, everyone was waiting in the room nervously. They even tried shifting their foothold repeatedly to get rid of their nervousness of having to wait aimlessly. They all looked at each other as if looking for answer from their fellow squad member. They were all confused as to why they're summoned to the room for the equipment check-up in the first place, but they have a hunch as of what happened since the source is the experimental area. Unable to hold off their curiosity, they began to look for answer verbally, and so whispers like _**did someone get killed? Are the Titans killed? Isn't it a good news**_ floated amidst the whole room.

The exact same thought blossomed in some people's head when they heard what were being spoken. _**Are you all retarded? Those Titans are needed for the sake of eliminating them from this world.**_

"Why did this cruel thing happen to me?" Hanji cried out dramatically. "Both Sonny and Bean has been killed off, how am I supposed to live now?" She let out a long and shaky breath out for the nth time that day.

The blond Commander then cleared his throat to gain attention and to gain control of the situation, then he said, "You are all requested to be on stand-by until further ado. All of you are dismissed except for Eren!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, Mikasa, what do you think will happen to Eren? He's surely going to get suspected somehow." The blond boy spoke quietly.

"... I don't think he'll get suspected in anyway, Armin. His alibi is strong and is supported by a squad leader, what reason do they have to suspect him?" Mikasa replied to the blond boy, now known as Armin. Armin Arlelt is Mikasa and Eren's childhood friend, they're inseparable. The trio are always seen together everytime, it's as if they're fabrics that are sewn to make a piece of garment. But now, it seems that time already has a plan to break them all up, splitting them. Ever since the incident that day, the day he can just watch his mother getting eaten by Titan in front of his face. Eren has changed for the worse whether he knows it or not. He became more reckless and more easily agitated.

"That may be so, but they can also accuse the squad leader for commiting treason.. You know how the people of the MP are. They never liked any of us Recon Corps for all I know," Armin replied hesitantly.

"Well, who knows what they'll do? We'll just have to wait and see..," Mikasa told him. _**I don't like them too though, someone's in that division...**_ she thought while slightly grimacing.

"**-Hey, is it true? I heard that the MP will be coming here for further inspection or something". "Where did you hear it from? I don't recall such things...". "Well, I think they're going to be checked as well. After all it's not fair if they weren't, right?" "Maybe.." **And the sound of chattering filled the corridor they're in.

"Mikasa, did you hear that? The MP will come here," Armin said warily while fidgeting. No reply. "Mikasa?" He said while turning back to look at her, only to find her standing still with a grim expression plastered upon her face, "What's wrong?"

She then snapped out of her stupor as if someone has just hit her on the head, and replied monotonely with a "nothing", but Armin noticed that something was off about Mikasa. He decided to drop the subject as to not make her feel even more awkward.

-Meanwhile-

"What are you doing here...?" Eren staggered and his voice was stuck, unable to find its way out of his throat.

But the person in question seemed unfazed by his words, just staring at him emotionlessly. On closer inspection, one could see the slight twinkle of delight in her eyes. Silence greeted him once again, only to be shattered...

"... Annie?"

**A/N: Thanks to Kim20, Guest, wanxerz, unyak, lil'chrome-chan, Guest, and Anti-Shadow Aigis for the reviews~ oh, and also thanks for the favorite and follows too~ It feels good to know that my story's not abandoned~ XD**

**I'm really sorry about the late and ever-short update though.. I've been busy with school lately and the teachers are all very cruel, stacking all the homeworks on us... But I'll try to write in every chances I have... Anyway~ Please review~ I don't bite or anything.. :3**


End file.
